Horror and Love
by Chemistry1
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Cullens ECHTE Vampire wären? Bella Swan und ihre Freunde machen "Gruselurlaub" in Transsylvanien und treffen dort auf Familie Cullen.
1. Urlaubsplanung

Bella POV

"Hi, Bella!" Seufzend drehte ich mich auf dem Schulhof um, als ich Mikes Stimme hinter mir hörte.

Vor einem halben Jahr war ich aus Phönix zu meinem Vater hierher nach Forks gezogen. Meine Mutter Reneè hatte einen neuen Partner gefunden, Phil. Ich wusste selbst nicht, wieso dies der Auslöser für meine Entscheidung, ins verregnete Forks zu ziehen, war. Vielleicht, weil ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie sich Reneé fast zerriss, um für uns beide gleichermaßen dazusein.

In Forks angekommen stellte ich fest, dass so gut wie alle männlichen Wesen an der Highschool um meine Aufmerksamkeit heischten, bis sie festgestellt hatten, dass ich nicht das interessante Großstadtmädchen war, das sie in mir sahen. Lediglich Mike ließ sich nicht entmutigen und hatte mich schon mehrmals um ein Date gebeten. Bis jetzt hatte ich einmal erbarmt und war mit ihm ins Kino gegangen – einen fürchterlichen Liebesfilm, der von vorne bis hinten nur aus Kitsch bestand –, doch das schien ihn noch mehr angestachelt zu haben, obwohl ich ihm schon mehrmals klar gemacht hatte, dass er für mich lediglich ein guter Freund war.

"Hallo, Mike!" antwortete ich mich einem gezwungenen Lächeln und wartete, bis Mike neben mir ging.

Mike strahlte mich an und fragte: "Na, wie war dein Vormittag?"

"Danke, gut." Mr Banner hatte mich heute für mein Referat über die chemiosmotische Theorie nach Mitchell gelobt und gemeint, dass meine Abschlussprüfungen in Biologie kein Problem für mich darstellen würden. Abschlussprüfungen... Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen. Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als wäre ich gerade eben erst an die Higschool Forks gekommen, und in zwei Wochen würde ich bereits mein Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand halten.

Zusammen betraten wir die Mensa und setzten uns an den Tisch, an dem bereits Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Ben und Eric auf uns warteten.

"Hi, Bella, hast du schon gehört, was Eric plant?" platzte Angela heraus, kaum dass ich meine Schultasche abgesetzt hatte.

"Nein, was denn?" fragte ich lächelnd und schälte mich aus meiner vom Regen feuchten Jacke. Auch wenn es Juli war, hier in Forks würde es nahezu immer regnen. Meine Gedanken schweiften für einen Moment ab, hin zum sonnigen Florida, Strand, Palmen ... Ich blinzelte und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Angela.

"Eric?" Angela sah Eric erwartungsvoll an. Dieser grinste.

"Also", begann er, "ich dachte mir, dass ..." – Eric machte eine spannungsvolle Pause – "...wir nach den Abschlussprüfungen alle zusammen einen Urlaub machen!"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Urlaub!!" quitschte Lauren auf einmal, und die anderen fielen ein.

"Wohin denn?"

"Oh, nach Florida?"

"In die Karibik?"

"Nach Frankreich?"

"Ans Mittelmeer?"

Ich lächelte, während Jessica und Lauren versuchten, das Ziel aus Eric herauszuquetschen, der jedoch nur grinste und sich keinen Ton entlocken ließ.

Urlaub... Der letzte Urlaub, den ich gemacht hatte, war in den Sommerferien nach meinem siebten Schuljahr mit Reneé. Wir waren für eine Woche nach Irland gefahren und hatten dort die alten Burgen und die schöne Landschaft bewundert. Ich hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für alte, verwunschene Gebäude.

Mittlerweile hatten Jessica und Lauren Ruhe gegeben, und Eric beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

"Bestimmt habt ihr schon mal davon gehört. Es nennt sich "Gruselurlaub". Wir werden nach Transsylvanien in das originale Dracula-Schloss fahren und dort eine Woche lang wohnen. Was haltet ihr davon?" Gespannt blickte er in die Runde.

"Naja...", begann Angela zögernd. "So ein richtiger Gruselurlaub?"

"Hey, die Geister werden dich schon nicht umbringen" grinste Eric und zog einen Flyer aus seiner Schultasche, auf dem ein gespensterliches Schloss bei Vollmond abgebildet war.

"Zeig mal!" Mike schnappte sich den Flyer und begann vorzulesen: "Wollen Sie den Kick? Wollen Sie Adrenalin? Wollen Sie Schock? Dann kommen Sie zu uns und verbringen im Schloss des berüchtigten Grafen Dracula die gruseligsten Tage Ihres Lebens! Hier erwarten Sie schaurige Begegnungen, unheimliche Orte, geisterhafte Geschehnisse und vieles mehr!" Schmunzelnd hob Mike den Kopf und sah Ben an. "Hört sich genau richtig für uns an!"

Ben lachte und schlug ein.

"Aber", meldete ich mich zaghaft zu Wort, "es kann doch bestimmt auch gefährlich werden, oder?"

"Ach was", meinte Mike wegwerfend, "es wird nur ein bisschen gruselig, und wenn du Angst hast, bin ja immer noch ich da." Besitzergreifend legte er einen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich versteifte mich ein wenig und blickte immer noch ein wenig zweifelnd auf den Flyer.

"Was meint ihr eigentlich?" fragte Ben und sah Angela, Jessica und Lauren an. "Seid ihr bereit, euch euren Ängsten zu stellen?" Er grinste spöttisch.

"Guck nicht so", kicherte Lauren und warf einen Radiergummi nach ihm. "Natürlich kommen wir mit, nicht wahr, Jess?" Jessica nickte zustimmend. "Schließlich sind wir ja keine Weicheier." Sie bedachte mich mit einem überheblichen Blick.

"Ich bin auch dabei", bestätigte Angela und sah mich bittend an. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und rückte ein wenig von Mike ab. Gruselurlaub, was war schon Schlimmes dabei?

"Ich auch", sagte ich schließlich. "Ich denke, ein wenig Aufregung wird uns allen nach der Schule nicht schaden." Ich lachte unsicher.

"Ja", grinste Eric, "stell dir vor, wie aufregend es wird, wenn du schläfst und auf einmal ein Geist durch die Wand schwebt!" Er erhob sich und riss die Augen weit auf. "Ich werde dich umbringen, wie ich alle umbrachte, die es wagten, dieses Zimmer zu betreten!" rief mit dunkler Geisterstimme.

Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zurück, nur um Mike böse anzufunkeln, der schon wieder seine Arme um mich schlingen wollte. Es gab wirklich Leute, die niemals aufgaben.

"Eric, lass es doch sein, wenn sie sich tatsächlich fürchtet", meinte Mike gleichmütig.

"Ich fürchte mich nicht", schnappte ich und schüttelte seine Arme ab.

"Bella, es gibt keine Gespenster", sagte nun auch Jessica in einem Ton, als redete sie mit einem Kleinkind. "Das ist doch alles nur Kulisse, um den Leuten etwas Action zu bieten."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, ich weiß." Dies war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen ich mich furchtbar bloßgestellt fühlte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich von Natur aus tollpatschig und schüchtern war, vielleicht war ich aber auch wirklich naiv.

Nicht, dass ich an Geistergeschichten glaubte, so war es nicht. Doch ich hatte tierische Angst vor dunklen Ecken, in denen etwas lauern könnte, das mich erschrecken könnte. Und diese Burg sah so aus, als wäre sie voll mit derartigen Ecken. So gesehen hatte ich keine Angst vor dem, was mich erschrecken könnte, sondern vor dem Erschrecken selbst.

"Also, kommt ihr nun alle mit?" fragte Eric erwartungsvoll. "Nach Transsylvanien, ins sagenumwobene Schloss Draculas?" Er ließ seine Stimme übertrieben tief klingen.

"Klar", kam es wie aus einem Mund von Lauren und Jessica.

"Sicher", meinten Ben und Mike.

Angela nickte.

"Bella?" fragte Eric noch einmal.

"Ja, ich habe doch schon zugestimmt", sagte ich zerstreut.

"Okay, dann ist es also beschlossen!" Eric war offensichtlich begeistert. "Morgen bringe ich euch die Anmeldeformulare mit. Es wird kein Problem sein, in so kurzer Zeit noch freie Plätze zu bekommen. Ich habe bereits mit dem Inhaber Carlisle Cullen gesprochen und vier Zimmer reservieren lassen."

"Immer so vorausdenkend", witzelte Jessica und erntete dafür einen entnervten Blick von Eric.

In diesem Moment läutete es zum Unterricht, und wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen.

Auf dem Weg zu Spanisch dachte ich darüber nach, was ich mir damit jetzt eingebrockt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir die ganze Woche über Jessicas und Laurens Stichelein anhören, während Mike versuchen würde, mich vor nicht vorhandenen Geistern zu beschützen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Andererseits, bei dem Gedanken an das Schloss, in dem wir wohnen würden, bekam ich wirklich ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Wieso konnte ich nicht wie die anderen mit übermäßiger Freude an den "Gruselurlaub" denken? Weil ich ein Angsthase war, beantwortete ich diese Frage selbst.

Ich betrat das Klassenzimmer und setzte mich an meinen Platz. Jetzt musste ich mich erst einmal auf die Schule und die bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen konzentrieren; mit dem, was danach geschehen würde, würde ich mich auseinandersetzen, wenn es so weit war.


	2. Ankunft

_Starr blickte ich in seine tiefschwarzen Augen, in denen ich undeutlich mein verängstigtes Gesicht erkennen konnte. Ganz langsam hob er eine Hand mit einem riesigen, silberglänzenden Messer. Zitternd wollte ich zurückweichen, doch ich konnte nicht. Meine Füße waren wie festgefroren. Er riss den Mund auf, wie um in Mordlust zu schreien, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Als er das Messer noch weiter hob und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf mich herabblickte, hatte ich das Gefühl, eine kalte Hand würde um mein Herz greifen. Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf nach hinten und stieß zu._

Mit einem Keuchen fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. Mein Herz raste.

Ich streckte eine zittrige Hand aus, um den piespenden Wecker abzuwürgen und atmete einmal tief ein uns aus. Dennoch wollte das Bild von dem Mann mit weit aufgerissenen schwarzen Augen, der gerade im Begriff war, ein Messer auf mich niederzustoßen, nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden.

Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Heute war Samstag. Der große Tag. Juhu. Heute würden Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren und ich nach Rumänien fliegen, in die sagenumwobene Gegend Transsylvanien. Dank meines Albtraums hatte sich meine Begeisterung natürlich noch gesteigert. Anfangs hatte ich noch versucht, mich herauszureden, indem ich behauptete, der Trip sei mir zu teuer, doch überraschenderweise hatte Charlie sich dazu bereiterklärt, mir diesen Urlaub zu finanzieren.

"Gönn dir auch mal was", hatte er gesagt. "Nach dem vielen Stress mit den Abschlussprüfungen brauchst du etwas Erholung." Pah, ich konnte mir eindeutig Erholsameres vorstellen, als eine Woche lang in Angst und Schrecken zu leben.

Die Abschlussprüfungen waren für mich nicht so anstrengend wie für manch anderen, in Biologie hatte ich sogar ein "A" geschafft. Lächelnd dachte ich daran, wie Mr. Greene mir gestern mein Abschlusszeugnis in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ich hatte befürchtet, wenn ich auf das Podest stieg, würde wieder meine Tollpatschigkeit von mir Besitz ergreifen und ich würde vor allen Leuten stolpern oder gleich wieder rückwärts von der Bühne herunterfallen, doch erstaunlicherweise war nichts dergleichen passiert.

Im Anschluss an den Festakt in der Schule waren Angela, ich und die anderen mit unseren Eltern ins Lodge gefahren, wo wir bis nach Mitternacht gefeiert hatten.

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar und stand endgültig auf. Ich duschte und ging dann so leise wie möglich nach unten in die Küche, um Charlie nicht aufzuwecken, doch meine Sorge war unbegründet. Er saß bereits mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Küchentisch und sah auf, als ich hereinkam.

"Morgen, Dad", murmelte ich und begann, eine Schale mit Müsli zu füllen. "Schon wach?" Ich überlegte, was wir wohl auf Schloss Bran, wie das "Draculaschloss" eigentlich hieß, zu Essen bekommen würden. Meine Erfahrungen mit Herbergenverpflegung waren nicht gerade die Besten.

Charlie lächelte kurz.

"Ich muss doch meine Tochter verabschieden."

"Dad, du hättest doch weiterschlafen können. In einer Woche bin ich schließlich wieder da." Ich nahm meine Müslischüssel und einen Löffel und setzte mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

Charlie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und sah mich mit einem undefinierbarem Ausdruck an.

"Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht...", murmelte er. "Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich dich gestern erst auf meinem Arm gehalten, und jetzt hast du deinen Abschluss in der Tasche und fährst alleine in den Urlaub."

Ich senkte den Kopf und betrachtete intensiv einen Cornflake, der sich gerade mit Milch vollsog. Weder Charlie noch ich waren begeistert, wenn es darum ging, persönliche Gespräche mit anderen Leuten zu führen – selbst wenn es die eigene Tochter oder der eigene Vater war. So erstaunte es mich jetzt, dass Charlie mit diesem Thema begann.

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf meinen Vater und bemerkte die tiefen Schatten unter seinen Augen. Der Ärmste schien die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugetan zu haben, aber die Augenringe konnten auch noch von der gestrigen Feier herrühren.

Charlie nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und stand dann auf. Er begann, an der Küchentheke herumzuhantieren, doch ich vermutete, dass er nur sein Gesicht vor mir verstecken wollte.

"Jaja, aus Kindern werden Leute, wie man so schön sagt", seufzte er und stützte sich an der Anrichte mit den Händen ab.

Ein gerührtes Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich trat von hinten an Charlie heran und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, was nicht gerade leicht war, da er seinen Blick starr auf seine Kaffeetasste fixiert hielt.

"Dad", begann ich leise. Einen Moment lang betrachtete ich den Linoleumboden, der auch mal wieder eine Säuberung nötig hätte, und lächelte Charlie dann an. "Ich bin doch immer noch deine kleine Tochter, egal, ob ich jetzt mit der Schule fertig bin oder nicht."

Für einen Augenblick sah Charlie mich liebevoll an, dann räusperte er sich und drehte sich wieder von mir weg.

"Komm, du musst dich fertig machen, Ben und Angela sind bestimmt bald da."

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. In zwanzig Minuten würden Angela und Ben mich abholen, damit wir gemeinsam nach Seattle zum Flughafen fahren konnten. Natürlich hatte Mike darauf bestehen wollen, mit mir alleine zu fahren, doch ich hatte ihm erklärt, dass Jess und Lauren es bestimmt begrüßen würden, wenn er die beiden in Gentleman-Manier zum Flughafen kutschierte. Schließlich hatte auch Eric noch angekündigt, er würde bei Mike mitfahren, und so war ich bei Angela und Ben gelandet.

Ich stellte meine Schüssel auf die Theke und ging wieder nach oben, um Zähne zu putzen. Dann packte ich den Waschbeutel in meinen Koffer, der seit gestern Nachmittag den Flur versperrte, und sah mich prüfend in meinem Zimmer um. Nachdem ich mein Bett gemacht hatte und einige herumliegende CDs wieder in Reih und Glied im Regal eingeordnet hatte, schleppte ich meinen Koffer zur Treppe und begann, ihn vorsichtig hinunterzubugsieren.

"Bella, was machst du denn da?" Charlie stand am Fuß der Treppe und sah mir stirnrunzelnd zu. "Komm, ich mach' das für dich."

Dankbar übergab ich Charlie den Koffer und ging hinunter in die Küche. Dort betrachtete ich kritisch den Küchentisch und stellte die Milch wieder in den Kühlschrank.

Als ich den Tisch gerade sauberwischte, kam Charlie etwas außer Atem wieder in die Küche.

"Bella, du musst doch jetzt nicht aufräumen", murmelte er verlegen.

Ich seufzte und legte den Lappen zurück in die Spüle. Ich hatte krampfhaft versucht, mich von meinen Gedanken rund um Messer, Gespensterschlösser, Gruselmythen et cetera abzulenken, aber es hatte nicht wirklich etwas gebracht. Immer noch drängte sich die Vorstellung, eine unheimliche Person würde mich kaltblütig in einer dunklen Ecke abstechen, in meinen Kopf.

Ich wurde vom Türklingeln aus meinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Schnell ging ich an Charlie vorbei und öffnete.

"Hi, Bella", strahlte Angela. Im Hintergrund stand ein grinsender Ben.

"Morgen", erwiderte ich lächelnd.

"Tja, Bella, jetzt geht's los", zog Ben mich auf. Ich versuchte, ihm einen gespielt genervten Blick zuzuwerfen, doch mein Albtraum wirkte noch nach, sodass mein Gesicht eher einer verzerrten Grimasse ähnelte.

Einen Moment lang stand ich etwas verlegen im Türrahmen.

"Ich ... hole noch eben meinen Koffer." Ich zog meine Schuhe an und nahm meine schwarze Regenjacke vom Haken. Dann wandte ich mich zu Charlie, der, an der Wand lehnend, mich beobachtet hatte. Etwas Dringendes musste ich noch loswerden.

"Dad, bitte versprich mir, dass du dich in dieser Woche auch von etwas anderem ernähren wirst als von Spiegeleiern und Bratkartoffeln." Ich versuchte, ihn streng anzublicken und dabei mein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Charlie lachte kopfschüttelnd auf. "Viel Spaß", sagte er nur.

"Haha", murmelte ich, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es gehört hatte. Ich zögerte kurz, und streckte dann meine Arme aus, um ihn kurz zu umarmen.

"Tschüß, Dad."

Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und nahm meinen Koffer.

"Tschüß." Lächelnd sah Charlie mir zu, wie ich den Koffer nach draußen hievte, und schloss dann die Tür hinter mir.

"So, kann losgehen!" verkündete ich, wie ich hoffte, schwungvoll und mit der nötigen Begeisterung. Aus den grinsenden Gesichtern von Angela und Ben war zu schließen, dass dem nicht so war.

Fünfzehn Minuten später befanden wir uns bereits auf der Autobahn Richtung Kingston; von dort aus würden wir mit der Fähre nach Edmonds übersetzen und weiter nach Seattle fahren.

Ich gähnte und schloss die Augen. Die Fahrt dauerte ungefähr vier Stunden, ausreichend Zeit, um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

"Bist du auch noch so müde von der Party gestern?" Ich öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass Angela mich durch den Rückspiegel ansah.

"Ja, ich bin einfach nicht so der Feier-Typ", antwortete ich lächelnd. Ihr von meinem Albtraum zu erzählen, war wohl das Letzte, das mir einfiele, obwohl Angela durchaus schweigsam und vertrauenswürdig war. Dennoch war Ben anwesend, und bei ihm war ich mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht so sicher.

"Ich bin auch total kaputt", erzählte Angela, "bis spät in die Nacht hinein zu feiern, gehört auch nicht zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen."

"Glaub ihr kein Wort!" kam es auf einmal von Ben. "Sie ist ganz sicher nicht von der Party im Lodge so fertig."

Durch den Spiegel konnte ich erkennen, dass er von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinste.

"Schließlich hatten wir zwei unsere kleine _Privatparty_."

"Ben!"

Auch ohne in den Spiegel zu schauen, wusste ich, dass Angela tiefrot angelaufen war. Ich lächelte in mich hinein und lehnte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe. Die beiden waren seit zwei Monaten zusammen und augenscheinlich glücklich miteinander.

"Sag bloß, es hat dir nicht gefallen!" lachte Ben gespielt entsetzt.

Angela kicherte verlegen und streckte die Hand aus, um sein Haar zu verwuscheln.

Ich sah zum Fenster hinaus und dachte über Mike nach. Er war sicherlich ein sehr netter Junge, doch es war mir immer etwas unangenehmn, wenn er seinen Arm um mich legte oder mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen spielte.

Bis jetzt hatte ich noch nie irgendein Interesse an einer Beziehung gehabt, auch in Phoenix nicht. Aber dort waren mir die Jungs auch nicht so hinterhergelaufen wie in Forks, geschweige denn, dass einer von ihnen eine derartige Hartnäckigkeit wie Mike an den Tag gelegt hätte.

Vielleicht war es naiv von mir, auf die "große Liebe" zu warten, doch wieso sollte ich ein Verhältnis eingehen, wenn ich für die andere Person keine tiefer verwurzelten Gefühle empfand?

Ich seufzte unhörbar und sah zu, wie draußen die Büsche am Straßenrand vorbeiflogen.

"Bella, aufwachen", hörte ich eine Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte in Angelas Gesicht.

"Sind wir schon da?" fragte ich verschlafen. Langsam brachte ich mich wieder in eine bequemere Position und dehnte meine Gelenke.

"Wir befinden uns im Landeanflug auf Bukarest, also ja, wir sind gleich da."

Ich gähnte ausgiebig und blinzelte ein paar mal, dann reckte ich den Kopf, um einen Blick durch die kleine Fensterluke zu werfen. Unter uns zogen karierte Felder vorbei, und in der Ferne waren die Vorstädte von Bukarest zu erkennen.

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen. Am Fährhafen in Kingston waren wir auf Mike, Eric, Jessica und Lauren gestoßen; den Rest der Fahrt waren wir ihnen hinterhergefahren. Der Flug war für mich relativ schnell vergangen, was wohl daran lag, dass ich ihn komplett verschlafen hatte – und dabei nicht einmal den Schimmer eines Messers in meinen Träumen erhascht. Ich war stolz auf mich.

"Oh, ich bin ja so aufgeregt!" hörte ich Laurens näselnde Stimme hinter mir.

"Ja, ich auch!" Das war Jessica. "Glaubst du, die haben dort einen Hausgeist?"

Mike, der links von mir saß, drehte sich nach hinten um.

"Sicher!" grinste er. "Was glaubst du denn? Jedes anständige Gespensterschloss hat einen Hausgeist, und hier haben wir sogar das Schloss von Dracula höchstpersönlich!"

"Uuh", machte Eric, "dann wird der grausame, blutgierige Graf Dracula nachts an das Bett unserer Jungfrauen treten und ihnen das Blut bis auf den letzten Tropfen aussaugen!"

Ben kicherte bei dem Wort "Jungfrauen" und stieß Angela in die Seite, deren Gesicht wieder einen rötlichen Schimmer hatte, doch mir lief bei Erics Worten unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Mike und Eric alberten weiter herum, bis das Flugzeug landete, während ich versuchte, ihrem Gespräch über Geister mit klirrenden Ketten keine Beachtung zu schenken.

Am Flughafen kamen wir relativ schnell durch die Kontrolle und hatten auch unser Gepäck ohne Komplikationen bald wieder.

Wenn die ganze Woche doch auch nur so problemlos verlaufen würde, dachte ich wehmütig. Aber vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schlimm werden, wie ich es mir vorstellte. Vielleicht würde es sogar ganz lustig werden. Ha, was für eine Ironie.

"So, und wie kommen wir jetzt weiter?"

Wir standen zu siebt vor dem Flughafen, zahllose Koffer, die größtenteils Jessica und Lauren gehörten, waren um uns herum verteilt. Es war Abend, doch die Sonne brannte immer noch voller Hitze vom Himmel. Jessica hatte eine anscheinend sehr stylische Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und trommelte mit den Fingern ungeduldig auf einem ihrer Koffer herum.

"Keine Sorge", lächelte Eric und zog ein zerfleddertes Papier aus der Hosentasche. "Wir fahren mit dem Zug nach Brasov, und von dort aus ins Dorf Bran, wo sich das Schloss befindet."

"Dorf?" Skeptisch blickte Lauren Eric an. "Dann werde ich meine Shoppingtour wohl ausfallen lassen müssen, denn _Brasov _hört sich auch nicht gerade vielversprechend an."

Genervt verdrehte Ben die Augen.

"Also, wenn wir mit dem _Zug_ nach Brasov fahren wollen, müssen wir erst einmal zum _Bahnhof_. Wo ist der Bahnhof?" fragte er in dem Versuch, strukturiert vorzugehen.

"Ähm..." Eric drehte sein Blatt Papier hin und her, wohl in der Hoffnung, ihm nicht vorhandene Informationen zu entziehen.

Ich seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Eine Gruppe von Schulabgängern, die es nicht einmal schaffte, mit dem Zug von einer Stadt in die andere zu fahren.

"Schaut doch mal da drüben", meinte ich und deutete auf ein Schild, auf dem eine Eisenbahn und ein Pfeil, der auf eine in den Untergrund führende Treppe gerichtet war, abgebildet waren.

"Bella, was täten wir nur ohne dich?" sagte Mike und grinste mich schief an.

Tatsächlich standen wir nach einigen Stunden am Brasov'schen Bahnhof, jeder mit einem Hamburger in der Hand.

"So ..." Eric drehte wieder seinen Zettel in den Händen. "Dort drüben ist eine Bushaltestelle, dort müsste in zehn Minuten ein Bus nach Bran, also in das Dorf, abfahren."

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu dem Haltestellenschild auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße, auf das Eric zeigte.

Zusammen gingen wir über die Straße, was wegen dem vielen Verkehr ein schwieriges Unterfangen darstellte; Mike und Eric waren mit jeweils zwei Koffern bepackt, da Jessica und Lauren sich zu müde fühlten, ihr Gepäck zehn Meter weit zu tragen.

Ich musste zugeben, dass die Reise wirklich anstrengend gewesen war. So ließ ich mich, nachdem wir die Straße überquert hatten, stöhnend auf die nächstbeste Bank fallen, während Angela sich mit Ben neben mich setzte und erst einmal ausgiebig gähnte.

"Ich habe Hunger", nuschelte Ben und starrte missmutig auf die von seinem Hamburger übriggebliebende Serviette.

Angela lachte leise auf.

"Du hast doch eben erst einen Doppel-Hamburger verdrückt, wie kannst du da noch Hunger haben", murmelte sie und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände.

Ben antwortete nicht und grinste nur müde.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen blickte ich die Straße hinunter. Hoffentlich kam dieser Bus bald, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich in ein wunderschönes, weiches, warmes Bett zu sinken.

"Müde?" hörte ich Mikes Stimme neben mir. Unbemerkt hatte er sich neben gesetzt, und sein Arm lag schon wieder verräterisch nah bei meinem.

"Ein bisschen", antwortete ich und lächelte.

Wir schwiegen; ich sah weiter die Straße hinab und Mike musterte seine Schuhe.

"Sag mal", begann er plötzlich, "mit wem wirst du eigentlich in ein Zimmer gehen? Eric meinte, es gäbe dort nur Zweierzimmer."

Meine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.

"Ähm..." Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können, dass Mike darauf spekulieren würde, mit mir ein Zimmer zu teilen. "Eigentlich ... habe ich es lieber, wenn ich alleine in einem Raum schlafe", sagte ich und versuchte, dabei überzeugend zu klingen.

"Wirklich?" Mikes Blick war skeptisch. "Glaubst du nicht, dir könnte etwas passieren, wenn du nachts in einem Geisterschloss alleine bist?"

Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen. An diese Möglichkeit hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber das war Unsinn, schließlich war es ja kein "echtes" Geisterschloss. Es gab keine Gespenster.

"Nein", antwortete ich munter. "Ich ... schlafe sowieso lieber alleine. Es beunruhigt mich, nachts Atemzüge zu hören."

"Na ja, wenn du meinst ...", murmelte Mike und blickte zur Seite.

Ich merkte, wie er gerade zu einem neuen Kommentar Luft holte, als glücklicherweise der Bus um die Ecke kam. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und erhob mich.

Schnell folgte Mike mir und hievte meinen Koffer untertänig in den Bus. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als der Fahrer Mike gutmütig lächelnd betrachtete.

Schüchtern sah ich mich um. Im Bus saßen sonst nur zwei Leute, eine junge Frau im Blazer und ein Mann mittleren Alters in einerm seriösen Anzug und mit einer Frisur, die eindeutig zuviel Haargel gesehen hatte.

"Oh, ich bin so froh, wenn wir endlich da sind!" rief Jessica lautstark hinter mir. "Ich hoffe nur, bei dem ganzen Hin und Her sind meine Schminksachen im Koffer nicht durcheinander geraten."

Mike starrte sie ungläubig an, was sie anscheinend als Flirtversuch interpretierte, denn sie setzte ein affektiertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Ich seufzte kopfschüttelnd und setzte mich dem Herrn gegenüber in die Vierersitzgruppe. Angela folgte meinem Beispiel und nahm neben mir Platz, Ben setzte sich neben den Mann, und schließlich hatten auch Jessica, Lauren, Mike und Eric eine Sitzgelegenheit auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges gefunden. Unsere Koffer hatte der Busfahrer fachmännisch in einem Fach am Boden verstaut.

Wohlwollend betrachtete der Mann mir gegenüber unsere Gruppe.

"Sie machen Urlaub?" fragte er mit starkem Akzent.

Ich lächelte leicht.

"Ja."

Er nickte verstehend.

"Fahren Sie nach Schloss Bran?"

Einen Moment lang sah ich ihn verwirrt an. Woher wusste er das? Dann wurde mir klar, dass er es natürlich aus der Buslinie schließen konnte.

"Ja", antwortete Angela.

"Oh, es wird bestimmt furchtbar aufregend!" quitschte Jessica.

"Aufregend bestimmt." Der Mann lachte in sich hinein. "Die letzte Reisegruppe, die dort Urlaub machte, ist vorzeitig abgereist. Hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Laurens Augen wurden groß. "So schlimm?"

"Oh ja. Eines Nachts sind sie Hals über Kopf aus dem Schloss gestürmt." Er grinste auf eine seltsam fiese Art und Weise. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber dieser Typ war mir irgendwie ... suspekt.

"Na, das wird uns nicht passieren", meinte Eric großspurig. "Schließlich gibt es keine echten Geister. Das ist doch alles nur Show."

"Oh, sagen Sie das nicht", entgegnete der Mann heiter. "Die Legende besagt, dass der Geist eines Mannes, der große Schuld auf sich geladen hat, im Schloss sein Unwesen treibt."

"Wirklich?" Gespannt beugte Angela sich nach vorne. "Was hat er denn getan?"

Der Mann lächelte hintergründig.

"Es wird gesagt, dass er einen Bund mit dem Teufel eingegangen ist."

"Ach." Mike winkte ab. "Das ist doch alles nur erfunden."

Mit einem unergründbaren Blick sah der Herr Mike an und schwieg, immer noch ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Es ist doch egal, ob es jetzt erfunden ist, oder nicht. Was ist denn passiert? Wieso ist er den Bund mit dem Teufel eingegangen?" fragte Ben neugierig.

Der Mann lehnte sich zurück und sah einen Augenblick zum Fenster hinaus, wo bereits Felder an uns vorbeizogen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese Geschichte jetzt hören wollte.

"Sein Name ist vergessen", begann er schließlich. "Er wird nur "Varcolac" genannt. Man erzählt sich, er war unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt, also kam der Teufel zu ihm und bot ihm einen Pakt an: Er würde Varcolac so glücklich machen, dass dieser zum Augenblick sagen würde: "Verweile doch! Du bist so schön!". Im Gegenzug müsste Varcolac sofort sterben und seine Seele dem Teufel übergeben. Varcolac nahm den Vorschlag an, und der Teufel begann sofort, ihm die Vergnügungen des Lebens zu zeigen." Er machte eine kleine Pause.

"Wie geht es weiter?" fragte Lauren gespannt. Wir alle hingen an den Lippen des Mannes.

"Der Teufel gab Varcolac einen Trank, der ihn jünger aussehen ließ und seine Triebe wieder erwachen ließ. Mit neu erwachten Lebensgeistern stieß er auf ein unschuldiges Mädchen, genannt "Nevinovat". Er verliebte sich in sie und schwängerte die jungfräuliche Maid. Das arme Ding wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, und so tötete sie ihr Neugeborenes gleich nach der Geburt. Ihr Bruder erfuhr von der Liebschaft und dem Tod des Kindes, und um seine schon verloren gegangene Ehre zu retten, erschlug Varcolac den Bruder. Nevinovat hingegen erkannte ihre Schuld und brachte sich um."

Er verstummte und ließ den Blick durch den Bus schweifen.

"Was ist mit Varcolacs Seele geschehen?" fragte ich leise.

Der Mann lachte auf.

"Oh, Varcolac hatte seinen Spaß, ja, den hatte er, und nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, kam der Teufel, um seine Wette einzulösen. Doch er hatte nicht mit den Erzengeln gerechnet, die um Varcolacs Seele kämpften. So befindet sich heute noch Varcolacs Seele im Nichts, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ober- und Unterwelt."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann prustete Eric auf einmal lauthals los.

"Teufel, ja? Und Erzengel!" Er schlug sich mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel und lachte aus vollem Hals. "Ihr Volk hat wirklich Sinn für Legenden!"

Der Mann starrte Eric peinlich berührt an und räusperte sich.

"Eric, das war nicht gerade feinfühlig", tadelte Angela ihn leise.

Ich war unfähig, auch nur einen Kommentar zu dieser Geschichte abzugeben, da mir immer noch Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Allein bei der Vorstellung einer zu ewigem Unheil verdammten Person stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf. Unwillkürlich schob sich das Bild eines hohlwangigen, bleichen Mannes vor mein inneres Auge, der nächtens unruhig von Zimmer zu Zimmer wanderte, auf der Suche nach weiteren unschuldigen Jungfrauen.

Mich selbst zurechtweisend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Es gab weder Geister noch sonstige sagenhafte Gestalten!

Eric bog sich immer noch vor Lachen, während der Mann ihn pikiert musterte.

"Wie ist man eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, Schloss Dracula zu einem Urlaubsziel zu machen?" fragte ich, einerseits, um abzulenken, andererseits, weil es mich tatsächlich interessierte. Menschen, die eine derartige Attraktion betrieben, mussten schon von einem bestimmten Schlag sein.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Die Burg ist ein Familienerbe der Cullens. Früher lebten sie in Amerika, aber als vor ein paar Jahren der Onkel von Carlisle Cullen gestorben ist, der hier seine letzten Jahre verbrachte, zogen sie hierher und machten ein sogenanntes "Gruselschloss" daraus. Die Einwohner waren dem gegenüber zuerst skeptisch, aber es wurde ein voller Erfolg. Sie haben jedes Wochenende neue Gäste."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele Leute darauf aus sind, sich zu Tode ängstigen zu lassen", murmelte ich.

Mein Gegenüber lächelte nur und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

"Wenn Sie zum Schloss wollen, müssen Sie gleich aussteigen", bemerkte er nach einer Weile.

Draußen waren heruntergewirtschaftete Häuser zu sehen, die anscheinend zum Dorf Bran gehörten. Der Bus bog um die Ecke und hielt an einer Haltestelle mit einem verkommenen Bushäuschen. Zweifelnd blickte Lauren nach draußen und verzog angewidert ihre Mundwinkel. Auch mir gefiel die Gegend nicht besonders; ich hoffte, dass die Inneneinrichtung der Burg nicht genauso verwahrlost wirkte. Aber was konnte man von einem "Geisterschloss" schon erwarten?

Bella, mahnte ich mich, du solltest nicht immer alles so negativ sehen! Vielleicht wirst du einen Riesenspaß haben.

Ich seufzte auf und erhob mich.

Fünf Minuten später standen wir mitsamt Koffern am Straßenrand und blickten dem Bus hinterher.

"Also, dieser Typ war ja wirklich seltsam", murmelte Angela.

"Ja, genau!" Eric war schon wieder dabei, sich halbtot zu lachen. "Teufel und Erzengel! Der hatte sie wirklich nicht mehr alle!"

Wir stimmten in sein Lachen ein, wobei ich mich dennoch etwas mulmig fühlte.

Ich sah mich um und erblickte auf einer Anhöhe das von Bäumen umgebene Schloss, etwas abseits von den Häusern des Dorfes. Dahinter erstreckte sich dunkelgrüner Wald. Durch die Abendsonne schimmerten die Mauern der Burg rötlich, was ihr einen fast einladenden, aber zugleich auch warnenden Charakter verlieh. Der Bergfried ragte in den Himmel, kleine Türmchen und Erker verzierten das imposante Gebäude. Schon allein beim Betrachten spürte man die einstige Macht, die von Schloss Bran ausging; nur ein klein wenig Fantasie genügte, und man konnte sich vorstellen, wie früher Knechte und Mägde für die Herren der Burg hinter den Mauern und auf den Feldern schufteten.

"Oh nein, müssen wir jetzt da hinauf laufen?" stöhnte Jessica. Aus meinen Träumen gerissen blinzelte ich ein paar Mal und erblickte eine steile Gasse, die mit Wegweisern zum Schloss versehen war.

"Sieht wohl so aus", grinste Mike und machte Anstalten, den Weg hinaufzusteigen.

Seufzend nahmen wir unsere Koffer und folgten ihm.

Keuchend standen wir zwanzig Minuten später vor einer gepflasterten Brücke, die hinüber zur von einer mächtigen Mauer eingegrenzten Burg führte.

"Endlich", japste Jessica. "Meine Füße bringen mich um."

Ich betrachtete abermals das Schloss. Von hier aus machte es einen komplett anderen Eindruck. Es wirkte bedrückend, die Mauern abweisend. Ein Lufthauch wehte uns entgegen und ließ die Blätter in den Bäumen geheimnisvoll rascheln. Hinter den dunklen Fenstern der Burg schienen uns unsichtbare Augen heimlich zu beobachten. Auf einmal flackerte hinter einem der kleinen Luken ein Licht, nur um gleich wieder zu erlöschen. Ich zuckte zusammen.

"Ang?" flüsterte ich. "Hast du das auch gesehen?"

"Ja", wisperte sie genauso nervös wie ich.

"Jetzt macht euch doch nicht gleich in die Hose", meinte Eric. "Schließlich sind wir hier, um Spaß zu haben!"

"Naja", murmelte Ben, "ein bisschen unheimlich ist es schon..."

"Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache", erwiderte Eric nur und schritt energisch über die Brücke.

Zögernd folgten wir ihm. Unsere Koffer klackerten unheilvoll über das Pflaster.

Eric blieb stehen und betrachtete das große, hölzerne Tor. Das dunkle Holz war durch Wind und Wetter schon gespalten, doch man konnte trotzdem noch die Schnitzereien erkennen. Am Rand und in einer Zeile in der Mitte des Portal waren viele kleine Pentagramme eingeritzt.

Eric drehte sich zu uns um und hob dann den Arm, um zu klopfen, doch genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Tor unter großem Quitschen von selbst, und er sprang vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.

Auch ich war zusammengefahren, doch jetzt reckte ich meinen Kopf, um einen Blick auf das Innere der Burg zu erhaschen.

Langsam öffneten sich die Torflügel wie von Geisterhand. Der Spalt zwischen ihnen vergrößerte sich und gab den Blick auf den Innenhof frei. Mit einem Wummern schlugen die Flügel gegen die Mauern und gewährten uns Einlass.

"Sollen wir einfach so hineingehen?" fragte Angela leise.

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte ich angespannt zurück. Ich blickte in die Runde. Wer würde als Erster gehen?

Vorsichtig wagte Mike sich hinein und sah sich um.

"O Gott, Mike, pass bloß auf!" kreischte Jessica mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Mike ging ein wenig nach links und verschwand so aus unserem Blickfeld. Fahrig biss Jessica auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

"Hier ist nichts!" hörten wir Mike schließlich rufen. "Niemand da."

Ich wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Angela. Aber immerhin war dies ein Gruselschloss, rief ich mir in Erinnerung, die Leute kamen hierher, um sich zu fürchten.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und folgte dann den anderen hinein. Kaum war der Letzte über die Schwelle geschritten, knallten die Torflügel mit einem Schlag zu.

"Das war schon mal ein toller Effekt", murmelte Eric.

Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Wie sollte ich nur diese eine Woche überstehen, dachte ich verzweifelt. Einmal mehr verfluchte ich mich dafür, dieser hirnrissigen Idee zugestimmt zu haben.

Zögerlich sah ich mich im Innenhof der Burg um. Obwohl die Sonne schien, war es dunkel und kühl. Dem Eingang gegenüber befand sich ein überdachter Außengang mit Bögen, darüber ein Wehrgang aus Holz, der sich um den gesamten Innenhof zog. Links und rechts waren in die Wände zwei schwarze Türen eingelassen, in einer Ecke wuchs eine Eiche.

"Kommt hier vielleicht auch mal jemand, der uns begrüßt?" maulte Jessica. "Sonst gehe ich nämlich gleich durch diese Tür da und ..." In diesem Moment wurde eben jene Tür, von der sie gesprochen hatte, von innen geöffnet, und eine kleine Frau trat heraus. Jessica merkte, dass ihr Mund offen stand, und schloss ihn schnell wieder.

Die Frau trat in den Innenhof und starrte uns eindringlich an. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr im Dunklen verborgen war, erkannte ich, dass sie noch sehr jung war, fast noch ein Mädchen und höchstens sechzehn Jahre alt. Ihre Haut war sehr blass, fast gräulich, und spannte über die Knochen. Ihr Gesicht war hohlwangig und die dunklen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Die Lippen wirkten trocken und hatten einen leicht bläulichen Stich; ihr glanzloses blondes Haar war strähig und hing ihr ins Gesicht, soweit es nicht in dem Knoten in ihrem Nacken zusammengehalten wurde. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit knielangem Rock und darüber eine gestärkte weiße Schürze. Alles in allem wirkte sie ... nun ja, nicht durchsichtig, aber auf eine seltsame Weise farblos.

"Guten Tag", sprach sie, es war ein eigenartiger, hoher Singsang. "Mein Name ist Daciana Largareta. Ich kümmere mich hier auf Schloss Bran um den Haushalt, koche und putze. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt Ihre Zimmer zeigen, wo Sie sich für das Abendessen frisch machen können. Ihr Gepäck wird für Sie nach oben gebracht."

Wir alle waren zu baff, um etwas zu erwidern, selbst Eric schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Sie ging wieder zu der Tür und bedeutete uns, hineinzugehen.

Wir wechselte einige verblüffte Blicke und marschierten dann nacheinander hinein.

Ein kleiner düsterer Gang tat sich uns auf, der von einigen Fackeln, die an den Wänden befestigt waren, erhellt wurde. Zwei Türen führten in verschiedene Zimmer, am Ende des Ganges führte eine Treppe nach oben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Daciana die enge Treppe hinauf, sodass wir uns beeilen mussten, mitzukommen. Oben angekommen, blieb sie stehen und wartete, bis sich alle drängelnd eingefunden hatten.

"Hier befinden sich Ihre Schlafzimmer", erklärte sie und deutete auf zwei nummerierte Türen mit Schnitzereien von Schlangen und Lindwürmern. "Auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes befinden sich zwei weitere Räume, die entweder durch die Pforte im Innenhof oder durch diesen Wehrgang zu erreichen sind." Daciana zeigte auf einen Durchgang am Ende des Korridors.

"Wer wird das erste Zimmer beziehen?" fragte sie und sah mit ihren großen Augen in die Runde.

Ich räusperte mich.

"Äh, ich", sagte ich.

"Alleine", fügte ich schnell hinzu, als ich an Mike dachte.

Fast unmerklich zog Daciana eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Sind Sie sich sicher?"

"Äh, ja." Ich räusperte mich noch einmal und nickte bekräftigend. Es war seltsam, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, dessen Erscheinungsbild eher einem Spuk als einem Menschen ähnelte.

"Gut", sagte Daciana und öffnete die Tür mit der Nummer Eins.

Vorsichtig trat ich heran. Als ich einen Blick hineinwarf, klappte mir entsetzt der Mund auf.

Der Raum war wunderschön eingerichtet, mit antiken Kommoden, Gemälden, Wandteppichen, Kerzenleuchtern, einem diamantenen Kronleuchter und einem eigenen Bad. Doch das war es nicht, was mich schockierte.

Vielmehr waren es die zwei riesigen, mit rotem Samt ausgekleideten Särge, die anstelle von Betten an der rechten Wand platziert waren.

* * *

So, das war das zweite Kapitel, ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :)

(und danke für die Reviews des ersten Kapitels ^^)

lg Chemistry1


	3. Nacht

So, hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Der Raum war wunderschön eingerichtet, mit antiken Kommoden, Gemälden, Wandteppichen, Kerzenleuchtern, einem diamantenen Kronleuchter und einem eigenen Bad. Doch das war es nicht, was mich schockierte.

Vielmehr waren es die zwei riesigen schwarzen, mit rotem Samt ausgekleideten Särge, die anstelle von Betten an der rechten Wand platziert waren.

Langsam drehte ich mich zu Daciana um, die mich unschuldig aus ihren großen Augen anblickte.

"Das ... ich ... sollen wir ...", stotterte ich und schluckte. Wirr wedelte ich, der Sprache unfähig, zwischen den Särgen, die ich krampfhaft versuchte, nicht anzusehen, und Daciana hin und her.

"Gibt es denn keine Betten?" rief ich schließlich verzweifelt.

"Es tut mir leid, doch die Särge gehören zur Ausstattung", sagte Daciana ungerührt. "Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sie sehr bequem sind."

Misstrauisch ließ ich meinen Blick wieder zu den Särgen wandern. Vom Gang hörte ich, wie Eric in sich hineinkicherte.

"Das ist nicht lustig!" fauchte ich ihn an. Als ich bemerkte, in welchem Ton ich mit Eric gesprochen hatte, schloss ich die Augen und rieb mit zwei Fingern über meinen Nasenrücken. Normalerweise war ich nicht so zickig. Dieses Schloss raubte mir wahrhaftig den letzten Nerv.

"Ja, gut, ok ...", murmelte ich. "Ich werde mich dann mal frischmachen ..."

"Sehr schön!" Daciana riss ihre Augen noch weiter auf; es war wahrscheinlich ihre Absicht, begeistert dreinzublicken, doch ihr Gesicht sah eher aus wie das eines Clowns, der mitten in seiner Vorstellung tot umgefallen war.

Entsetzt wich ich ein winziges Stück zurück, doch ich hatte mich schnell wieder im Griff.

Ich nickte noch einmal etwas befangen, lächelte Angela und den anderen grimassenhaft zu und schloss dann die Tür meines Zimmers.

Draußen blieb es noch einen Moment ruhig, dann hörte ich, wie Daciana das nächste Zimmer mit ihrer absurd fröhlichen Stimme anpries.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und sank daran hinab. Ich schloss die Augen und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Zitternd atmete ich ein und aus, um mich zu beruhigen, doch nichts konnte die Beklommenheit, die über diesem Ort lag, lindern.

Ich holte tief Luft und blickte auf. Immerhin sah mein Zimmer – bis auf die Särge – mit seiner luxuriösen Einrichtung sehr gemütlich aus. Dennoch wirkte es unwirklich, als wäre man in ein verblasstes altes Bild gestiegen.

Ich seufzte und stand auf. Es war Zeit, mein Feriendomizil zu erkunden.

Die Wände waren weder gestrichen noch verputzt, sodass die grauen Steine freilagen, jedoch wurden sie größtenteils von edlen Wandteppichen und Gemälden von namenlosen Grafen und Fürsten überdeckt. Links von der Tür war eine prunkvolle Sitzecke mit zwei antiken, doch nach dem Aussehen zu urteilen sehr bequemen und wunderschönen, mit dunkelblauem Samt überzogenen Sofas. Vor den Sofas stand ein runder, prachtvoller Tisch aus Mahagoni mit einer feinen Tischdecke aus Spitze und einem großen Blumenstrauß mit Wildblumen.

In die linke Wand war neben den Sofas eine Tür eingelassen, die ins Bad führte. Langsam ging ich darauf zu und lugte mit klopfenden Herzen hinein. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über mich selbst. Hatte ich etwa erwartet, eine Leiche würde in der Badewanne liegen? Aber wahrscheinlich war das nicht einmal so unvorstellbar.

Wie dem auch sei, das Bad war genau wie der Rest unglaublich verschwenderisch eingerichtet. Gegenüber der Tür war ein marmornes Waschbecken mit vergoldeten Armaturen; darüber ein unglaublich großer Spiegel in einem pompösen Rahmen. Links davon füllte die riesige, ebenfalls marmorne Badewanne beinahe die Hälfte des Raumes aus. Auch hier waren die Armaturen vergoldet, die Brause hatte einen Durchmesser von bestimmt einem halben Meter, und an der linken Seite befanden sich Unmengen von Knöpfen.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich meinen Blick weitergleiten. Rechts waren die Toilette, ein edler Schrank aus glänzendem Holz und diverse – natürlich vergoldete – Haken für Handtücher.

Ich verließ das Badezimmer wieder und schloss sorgfältig die Türe. Ich vermied es, auf die zwei überdimensionalen Särge zu schauen, und blickte stattdessen zum Fenster hinaus, das am Rand mit bunten Butzenscheiben verziert war.

Die Atmosphäre draußen war fast heimelig, mit der roten Abendsonne, die schon fast am Horizont verschwunden war, und den grünen Laubbäumen. In der Ferne sah ich gelbe und grüne Felder, noch weiter weg konnte man in einer Senke ein paar Hausdächer erkennen. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, meine Augenlider waren rot und warm von der Sonne. Das war ein Urlaub, wie ich ihn mir wünschte. Im Lauf der Woche würde ich auf den trockenen Landwegen zwischen den Feldern spazieren gehen, den Wald mit seiner grünen Vielfalt erkunden, vielleicht sogar ausgedehntere Wanderungen unternehmen. Lächelnd wärmte ich mein Gesicht im Abendrot.

Es klopfte. Ich zuckte zusammen und öffnete meine Augen. Und wieder in der Realität... Wehmütig warf ich noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster und drehte mich dann um.

"Ja, bitte?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann mit einem sehr absonderlichen Erscheinungsbild trat herein. Seine Haut war, wie die Dacianas, gräulich, auch seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und seine Lippen hatten einen bläulichen Stich. Jedoch im Gegensatz zu Dacianas adrettem Kleidungsstil trug er, was wohl das auffälligste war, einen riesigen, kunterbunten Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Unwillkürlich musste ich an den Hutmacher aus "Alice im Wunderland" denken. Wie es schien, war der Hut wohl einst dunkelgrün gewesen, doch mit der Zeit waren immer mehr Flicken in den grellsten Farben hinzugekommen, die kreuz und quer und sehr unordentlich angenäht worden waren. Das Gewimmel zierte eine rote, große Feder, die links am Hut befestigt war.

Im Kontrast zu diesem Ausbruch an Ausgelassenheit war das Gesicht des Mannes sehr markant, was die Abstrusität der gesamten Erscheinung noch steigerte. Über den dunklen Augen bogen sich wuchtige, buschige Augenbrauen und die breiten Kieferknochen liefen im Kinn spitz zu.

Er trug einen lilafarbenen Anzug mit einer bunten Krawatte, die ebenso wie der Hut aus Flicken bestand, und dazu auf Hochglanz polierte schwarze Lackschuhe.

Trotz des ulkigen Äußeren strahlte der Mann eine Kälte aus, die mich unwillkürlich schaudern ließ. Diesem Narren wollte ich nicht nachts in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen.

Als der Mann sich räusperte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit unverhohlen anstarrte. Ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande und senkte den Blick kurz.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Radu Ionescu", stellte er sich vor und blähte arrogant seine Nasenflügel. "Ich bin der Butler dieser ... lächerlichen ... Urlaubsattraktion." Er verzog leicht seine Mundwinkel.

Seine Stimme war sehr leise und doch durchdringend; er sprach langsam und doch hörte man unterschwellig Nervosität heraus.

"Ich werde Ihnen zu Diensten sein, Fragen beantworten, Sie eventuell durch das Schloss führen und sonstige Wünsche erfüllen." Gelangweilt ließ Ionescu seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb bei den Särgen hängen.

"Das Hausmädchen hat mir mitgeteilt, Sie würden dieses Zimmer alleine bewohnen?" Er zog auf groteske Art und Weise eine seiner mächtigen Augenbraue nach oben.

Ich konnte ihn nur gebannt anstarren, sein Auftreten schüchterte mich ein, obwohl seine skurrile Kleidung zum Lachen verleitete. Wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange stand ich da und nickte steif.

"Hm..." Ionescu betrachtete mich einen Augenblick lang, und ich meinte, Schalk in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. "Ich denke, dann wäre es besser, wenn ich den überflüssigen Sarg entferne." Er blickte mich erwartungsvoll an, und wieder war ich zu nicht mehr fähig, als willenslos zu nicken.

"Gut." Unter Ionescus Blick hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte einen gewaltigen Fauxpas begangen, der mir nicht bewusst war, und er müsste sich deswegen ständig dazu zwingen, ernst zu bleiben.

Auf Ionescus Lippen bildete sich ein kleines, herablassendes Lächeln.

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und holte meinen Koffer hervor, der bis jetzt auf dem Gang gestanden war.

"Hier ist Ihr Gepäck."

Ich räusperte mich und brachte sogar ein Wort heraus.

"Danke."

Irrte ich mich, oder lachte er tatsächlich in sich hinein? Ich konnte mich getäuscht haben, denn im nächsten Moment zeigte sein Gesicht keine andere Gefühlsregung als wahrhaftigen Ernst.

"In dreißig Minuten wird es Essen im Rittersaal geben. Seien Sie pünktlich."

Ionescu nickte mir noch einmal zu, wobei der Zylinder auf seinem Kopf bizarr hin- und herwippte. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, das Zimmer. Mit einem leisen Pochen schloss sich die Tür.

Mit großen Augen starrte ich auf die geschlossene Tür. Ich spürte, wie langsam das Gefühl in meine tauben Beine zurückkehrte, und ich hielt mich mit zitternder Hand hinter mir am Fensterbrett fest, um nicht zu schwanken. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, um die Angst, die mir Ionescu eingeflößt hatte, zu vertreiben.

Nachdem mein Herz aufgehört hatte, wie ein wilder Hund gegen meine Rippen zu schlagen, ließ ich das Fensterbrett los, an das ich mich wie an einen Rettungsring geklammert hatte, und ging langsam zu meinem Koffer. Zögernd strich ich über den dunkelblauen Stoff. Das Wissen, dass Ionescu mein Eigentum berührt hatte, war mir unangenehm. Ich seufzte und öffnete energisch den Koffer. Es gab keinen Grund, sich in die Hose zu machen. Ionescu wurde schließlich dafür bezahlt, andere Leute zu verängstigen.

Ich begann, T-Shirts, Jeans, Pullover, Jacken, Schuhe und Unterwäsche in die kunstvoll verzierten Schränke einzuräumen und legte einige Bücher, die ich mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch. Dann nahm ich meinen Waschbeutel und stellte ihn ins Bad.

Als in meinem Koffer nichts anderes als mein Schlafanzug übriggeblieben war, hielt ich inne. Zaghaft nahm ich die Stoffhose mit dem dazugehörigen Sweatshirt in meine Hände und drehte mich langsam zu den beiden Särgen um. Normalerweise legte ich meine Nachtwäsche immer unter meine Bettdecke, aber es widerstrebte mir, einen Schlafanzug in einen _Sarg_ zu legen. Schließlich würde ich am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachen und nicht auf ewig in der schwarzen Holzkiste liegen bleiben, Grabzugaben waren also unnötig.

Vorsichtig trat ich auf einen der aufgeklappten Särge zu, ging in die Hocke und legte meine Hand auf die Kante. Jetzt, wo ich mich mit nichts anderem mehr ablenken konnte, betrachtete ich ihn zum ersten Mal genau. Es waren keinerlei Verzierungen angebracht, doch das schwarze Holz glänzte matt. Innen war der Sarg mit rotem Samt ausgekleidet, am Kopfende lagen unzählige rote Kissen aus Seide und die ebenfalls rote Bettdecke, die unordentlich im Sarg lag, sah überraschend gemütlich aus.

Dennoch, der Sarg strahlte eine nicht spürbare Kälte aus, die mich schaudern ließ. Es war, als wolle er denjenigen warnen, der es wagte, sich hineinzulegen. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir aber auch nur ein.

Ein Klopfen ließ mich hochschrecken.

"Bella?" drang Angelas fröhliche Stimme durch die Tür.

"Es gibt gleich Essen, kommst du mit?"

Hastig rappelte ich mich auf.

"Ja, einen Moment!" rief ich und sah mich hektisch um. Schließlich nahm ich meinen Schlafanzug und steckte ihn entschieden zu den anderen Sachen in den Schrank.

An der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal um und warf den Särgen einen nervösen Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, sie hätten sich in Himmelbetten oder so verwandelt.

Ich seufzte und ging nach draußen zu Angela und Ben.

"Und, Bella, immer noch geschockt von den Särgen?" grinste Ben, kaum hatte ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen.

"Sehr witzig, Ben", maulte ich nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Angela warf Ben einen strengen Blick zu und meinte versöhnlich: "Wir haben das Zimmer neben dir bezogen. Ich dachte, dir wäre es lieber, wenn Mike sich nicht in nächster Nähe befindet." Sie blickte mich verständnisvoll an, und dankend lächelte ich zurück.

Angela warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und meinte: "In zehn Minuten gibt es Essen. Weißt du den Weg zum Rittersaal, Bella? Dieser seltsame Butler hat uns das nämlich nicht gesagt."

Bei dem Gedanken an Ionescu schauderte ich unwillkürlich, und mir fiel ein, dass er auch mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt hatte, wo der Rittersaal war.

"Nein, ich weiß es auch nicht", erwiderte ich.

"Dann werden wir den Rittersaal wohl suchen müssen", rief Ben begeistert und schritt, ohne auf Angela und mich zu warten, auf das Ende des Ganges zu, wo sich die Tür zum Wehrgang befand.

"Ben! Warte doch!" Angela seufzte und folgte ihrem Freund. Auch ich ging ihm rasch hinterher, um nicht alleine durch das große Schloss zu irren.

Ben trat hinaus auf den Wehrgang. Rechts befand sich eine Treppe, die nach unten zu weiteren Bereichen der Burg führte.

Auf einmal war Herumtrampeln von Füßen und aufgedrehtes Kichern zu hören, und die Türe am anderen Ende des Wehrganges öffnete sich. Unwillkürlich hielt ich die Luft an und atmete erleichtert wieder aus, als Mike, Eric, Jessica und Lauren heraustraten. Jessica hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch und stolperte prompt, doch Mike fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Holzbohlen hinfiel.

"Oh, danke Mike", kicherte sie beinahe hysterisch und brach wieder in Lachen aus.

Eric verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte sich an uns: "Seid ihr auch auf der Suche nach dem Rittersaal? Irgendwie hat dieser Butler niemandem den Weg beschrieben. Soll wohl die Spannung steigern."

Ein weiterer Lachanfall überfiel Jessica. "Der hatte wohl noch nie eine Modezeitschrift in der Hand", prustete sie und lehnte sich erschöpft vom Gelächter an einen Holzpfosten, wobei sie immer wieder leise vor sich hinkicherte.

Angela presste die Lippen zusammen und blickte kurz nach links in den Innenhof, dann meinte sie: "Wie dem auch sei, ich habe einen Bärenhunger, und wir müssen den Rittersaal finden. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einmal diese Treppe ausprobieren würden?" Sie deutete auf die Stufen, die rechts nach unten führten.

"Mein Schatz behält doch immer einen klaren Kopf", grinste Ben und drückte Angela einen Kuss auf das Haar. Angela lächelte und ging nach kurzem Zögern auf die Treppe.

Zweifelnd blickte ich hinunter, wo es immer dunkler wurde und ein Ende nicht erkennbar war.

Unerwartet schlang sich ein Arm um meine Taille.

"Angst?" flüsterte Mike mir ins Ohr. Ich versteifte mich und machte mich los.

"Nein", murmelte ich und ging entschlossen die Treppe hinunter. Es gab kein Geländer, doch ich versuchte, mich an der kalten, steinernen Mauer festzuhalten. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie allmählich alle begannen, die Stufen hinunterzusteigen.

"Erkennst du etwas?" rief ich Angela leise zu, die vor mir langsam die ausgetretene Treppe erkundete. Es war so dunkel, dass man kaum die Hand vor den Augen sah, lediglich wenn man sich umdrehte, konnte man weiter oben noch den Lichtschimmer vom Eingang erkennen.

"Nein", flüsterte sie zurück. "Aber hier – warte mal." Ich blieb stehen, wodurch derjenige hinter mir fast auf mich prallte.

"Sorry, Bella", wisperte Ben.

"Schon okay", erwiderte ich leise. Weiter oben hörte ich Jessica und Lauren kichern, als der kleine Stau entstand, doch es wurde sofort wieder still, nur die Geräusche von Angelas Händen waren zu vernehmen, wie sie vorsichtig die Umgebung erforschten.

"Hier ist eine Tür."

"Mach sie auf", forderte Eric in normaler Lautstärke, die mir allerdings nach dem Flüstern als zu laut erschien.

Langsam drückte Angela die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Türe einen Spalt. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel herein und blendete mich.

"Ah, endlich", stöhnte Lauren. "Los, weiter, ich will endlich raus hier."

Angela öffnete die Türe weiter und trat hinaus. Ich folgte ihr stolpernd und sah mich staunend um; auch die anderen kamen aus dem dunklen Gang und bewunderten die große Halle.

Es schien eine Art Eingangshalle zu sein, der Boden war mit großen, glatten, steinernen Platten bedeckt, in die Wände links und rechts waren hohe Fenster eingelassen, durch die das letzte Tageslicht strömte. An den Seiten der Halle standen einige kleine Sofas und Tischchen. Uns gegenüber befand sich eine breite, mächtige Treppe, die auf die halbe Höhe des Raumes zu einer kleinen Plattform führte. Von dort aus führten zwei Treppen an der Wand links und rechts weiter nach oben. Dazwischen hing ein riesiges Bild, auf dem ein edler Mann mit roter Mütze, Schnurrbart und langem dunklem Haar abgebildet war. Streng blickte er auf uns herab.

Jemand räusperte sich amüsiert_. _Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um mich von der eindrucksvollen Abbildung loszureißen und sah mich um. Umbemerkt war Daciana die rechte Treppe heruntergekommen und blickte von dort auf uns herunter.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie den Weg gefunden!" sagte sie enthusiastisch und strahlte uns entzückt an.

"Scheint so...", murmelte Lauren und steckte die Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jeans.

"Kommen Sie, das Essen ist zubereitet!" insistierte Daciana und wies uns an, ihr zu folgen.

Langsam gingen wir durch die Halle unter dem gigantischen Kronleuchter hindurch. Beunruhigt blickte ich nach oben; bei meinem Glück hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn er just in dem Moment, in dem ich mich darunter befand, herunterfiel.

Daciana hatte meine Skepsis bemerkt. "Keine Sorge", meinte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme, "dieser Kronleuchter hängt schon seit fünfhundert Jahren dort. Er wird jetzt bestimmt nicht herabstürzen."

Ich nickte ihr einmal schnell zu und ging schnell zu ihr. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber trotz ihrer unheimlichen Ausstrahlung fühlte ich mich bei ihr sicher.

"Sagen Sie", begann ich, "wer ist das auf dem Bild?" Ich deutete auf das große Gemälde.

"Oh, das ist Vlad Tepes, der einstige Herr dieser Burg. In der westlichen Welt ist er meistens unter dem Namen Vlad Dracula bekannt."

"Ah, danke..." Mit gerunzelter Stirn warf ich noch einen Blick auf Vlad Tepes. Dieser schien genau mich anzusehen, als könne er direkt in in mein Herz blicken. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

"Kommen Sie, kommen Sie! Das Essen ist angerichtet!" Daciana winkte uns zu und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Schweigend gingen wir ihr hinterher durch eine Tür am Ende der Treppe in einen weiteren großen Saal. In der Mitte stand ein langer hölzerner Tisch, auf dem Unmengen von Schüsseln mit Salat, Knödeln, Gemüse, Fleischknöllchen und Soßen, Platten mit Käse, Fleisch und Brot und Teller mit kleinen Häppchen angerichtet waren. An den Seiten des Tisches standen in Reih und Glied vornehme, hochlehnige Stühle. Am Ende des Saals befand sich an der Wand ein großer Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer loderte. An den Wänden hingen viele Wandteppiche und in das dicke Mauerwerk waren vier gemütliche Fensternischen eingelassen.

"Nehmen Sie Platz!" lächelte Daciana.

"Endlich! Essen!" stöhnte Ben und stürmte beínahe auf den Tisch zu. Dies löste die Anspannung und wir brachen in ein befreiendes Lachen aus. Plaudernd setzten wir uns und unterhielten uns während der Mahlzeit über dies und das. Das Essen war wirklich köstlich.

Irgendwann kam das Gespräch auf den seltsamen Mann im Bus zu sprechen.

"Haha! Der mit seinen Erzengeln!" lachte Eric schon wieder und verteilte fast sein Essen über den ganzen Tisch.

"Eric, pass doch auf!" zwitscherte Lauren und bedachte ihn mit einem kokettem Augenaufschlag. Eric grinste und nahm sich zufrieden eine weitere Portion.

"Wo sind eigentlich diese Cullens? Er meinte doch, ihnen gehört das Schloss", schaltete ich mich ein.

"Sie sind tagsüber außer Haus", sagte Daciana schnell, die bis jetzt stumm in der Ecke gestanden war und uns zufrieden beobachtet hatte.

"Wie, außer Haus?" Angela runzelte die Stirn.

"Nun ja", begann Daciana zögernd, "es ist eine große Familie, und sie sind viel beschäftigt. Sie kommen immer erst spätabends heim."

Mike zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Was machen die denn den ganzen Tag? Kümmern sie sich nicht um das Schloss?"

Daciana fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. "Wie gesagt, die Cullens haben sehr viel zu tun..."

"Sie sagten, die Cullens wären eine große Familie", warf ich schnell ein, um abzulenken.

"Oh ja!" griff Daciana das Thema dankbar auf. "Sie sind zu siebt. Carlisle Cullen und seine Frau Esme haben fünf adoptierte Kinder: Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie und Alice."

"Sie haben sie alle adoptiert?" rief Jessica ungläubig.

"Carlisle und Esme sind sehr gütig", nickte Daciana. "Die beiden sind noch sehr jung, Dr. Cullen ist erst 33 Jahre alt, genauso wie seine Frau."

Ben nickte anerkennend. "Doktortitel, so jung und schon eine so große Familie. Respekt. Wie alt sind denn die Kinder?"

"Sie sind alle schon erwachsen, Emmet, Jasper und Rosalie sind jeweils neunzehn, Edward und Alice achtzehn", gab Daciana bereitwillig Auskunft.

"Oh, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen!" Offensichtlich war ihr gerade etwas von höchster Wichtigkeit eingefallen. "Morgen abend findet ein Ball statt, nur die Cullens und Sie."

Ein Ball? Mein schrecklichster Albtraum wurde wahr. Nicht nur, dass ich eine ganze Woche auf einer Gruselburg verbringen musste – obwohl es im Moment es sogar sehr erträglich war –, jetzt musste ich auch noch tanzen! Mit meinem zwei linken Füßen konnte ich genausogut versuchen, auf einem Dachfirst zu balancieren – in jedem Fall würde ich mir alle Knochen brechen, oder zumindest den Knöchel verstauchen. Oder mir das Bein brechen. Oder die Hand.

"Ein Ball? Aber ich habe doch keine Abendgarderobe dabei!" rief Jessica verzweifelt.

Daciana lächelte. "Keine Sorge, Alice wird ihre Freude haben, Sie auszustatten."

Jessica hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

"Sie interessiert sich sehr für Mode", bekräftigte Daciana noch einmal.

Jessica blickte zwar immer noch skeptisch, doch sie schien einigermaßen beruhigt zu sein.

Seufzend betrat ich mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf eines der Sofas. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen; der Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Wir hatten uns mit Daciana noch über alles mögliche unterhalten, mittlerweile hatte ich das kleine Hausmädchen richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Sie hatte uns etwas mehr über die Burg erzählt; das Schloss hatte eine eigene Bibliothek, zahlreiche Konzertsäle, mehrere Salons und – was Daciana besonders toll fand – eine riesige, luxuriöse Küche mit allem möglichem Pomp.

Schließlich holte ich einmal tief Luft und stand auf. Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Ah – nein. Sarg. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich die schwarze Kiste. Ich bemerkte, dass nur noch ein Sarg da war, Ionescu schien den zweiten schon entfernt zu haben. Wo er ihn wohl hingetan haben mochte? Ich stellte mir eine Art Lagerhalle mit den unterschiedlichsten Särgen vor. Angewidert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wenn man müde war, kam man oft auf die wunderlichsten Gedanken.

Ich zog mich um und putzte langsam meine Zähne, ich wollte den Zeitpunkt so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Schlussendlich konnte ich es aber doch nicht verhindern, so ging ich zurück ins Zimmer und kniete mich zögernd neben den Sarg. Vorsichtig strich ich über die rote Bettdecke und schlug sie zurück. Ich stellte fest, dass keine Matratze vorhanden war, nur die Samtauskleidung des Sarges. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann setzte ich entschlossen einen Fuß in den Sarg und kletterte schnell ganz hinein, bevor ich es mir doch anders überlegen konnte. Ich deckte mich zu und schloss brav die Augen, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, ich läge nicht in einem Sarg, sondern in einem weichen Himmelbett, was eigentlich gar nicht so schwer war, da der Sarg sogar sehr gemütlich war. Man fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt, was wohl der Sinn von Särgen sein sollte. Die Toten unter der Erde beschützen.

Ich riss die Augen auf und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Blitzschnell war ich aus dem Sarg gesprungen und hatte mich an der Wand zusammengekauert. Ich hielt mir meine zitternde Hand vor den Mund und drängte mich noch weiter an die kalte Mauer, vom Sarg weg. Die Vorstellung, in diesem Sarg wäre einst ein Mensch gelegen – nein, ein toter Mensch, eine Leiche! Ein kleiner Schrei des Schreckens entfuhr mir, und ich kroch weiter an der Wand entlang, nur vom Sarg weg. Ich stieß gegen etwas, und ich schrie wiederum auf, bis ich bemerkte, dass es das Sofa war. Erleichtert klammerte ich mich daran fest und steckte den Kopf zwischen die Knie, bis das Zittern nachließ. Langsam legte ich mich auf das Sofa in die weichen Kissen und zog meine Beine an. Die Armlehne des Sofas fühlte sich nicht gerade gesund für meinen Nacken an, doch das war viel besser, als in einer Holzkiste für Tote zu liegen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, ein und aus. Ich dachte an Phönix, den Strand und meine chaotische Mutter, und schließlich spürte ich, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte. Mit dem Gedanken an sonnige Tage in Florida schlief ich ein.

Edward POV

Ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte gegen die Innenseite meines Sarges. Ich dehnte meine Gelenke und stemmte dann die Hände gegen den Deckel, um ihn zu öffnen. Mit einen dumpfen Pochen fiel er gegen den verstaubten Teppich in unserem Kellergewölbe. Ich blieb noch eine Weile in meinem schwarzen Sarg sitzen und sah mich um; obwohl kein Licht hereinfiel, konnte ich dank meiner Fähigkeiten als Vampir alles genau erkennen.

Wie jeden Abend war ich der erste, der erwachte; es schien, als wolle mein Körper, den das Sonnenlicht eigentlich ermüdete und schwächte, einmal unbedingt den letzten Sonnenstrahl erhaschen. Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken kichern. Als ob ich mich je nach der Sonne sehen könnte! Sonne war für unsereins gleichbedeutend mit Tod. War man ihr zu lange ausgesetzt, verbrannte man.

Oft waren mir meine Instinkte selbst verhasst. Vor Sonnenlicht, Silber und religiösen Artefakten zurückzuschrecken, ohne dass man etwas dagegen tun könnte. Andererseits waren diese Dinge wahrhaftig ungesund für uns. Sonnenlicht verbrannte uns, Silber war das einzige Material, das unserer Haut dauerhaft schaden konnte, Kreuze und dergleichen lösten Allergie aus. So gesehen waren die Bedürfnisse des Vampirkörpers, nachts zu wachen, tags zu schlafen und jenen Gefahren aus dem Weg zu gehen, durchaus sinnvoll. Dennoch schmerzte es mich, fernab von Menschen leben zu müssen und nicht wie Menschen leben zu können. Vampire waren Geschöpfe der Unterwelt, des Teufels. All meine Überzeugungen wurden in Frage gestellt, als ich nach der Verwandlung bei Carlisle aufwachte und erkannte, was ich war.

Anfangs widerstrebte es mir auch, in einem Sarg zu schlafen, bis ich merkte, dass es so am bequemsten war. In Betten fühlte ich mich immer unwohl, es war seltsam, sich tagsüber hineinzulegen. Die Särge halfen mir quasi, mit meinem vorherigen Leben abzuschließen und ein neues zu beginnen, egal, wie dämonisch es auch sein mochte. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt und erkannte sogar seine Vorzüge an.

Doch am schlimmsten war die Art und Weise, auf die man Nahrung zu sich nahm. Unsere Opfer starben zwar nicht, wenn man ihnen wenig genug Blut entnahm, aber trotzdem widerte es mich an. Wie schlimm musste es erst für Carlisle sein, der die reinste Inkarnation von Mitgefühl und Güte war!

Ich seufzte und betrachtete meine Hände.

Emmet war auf die Idee mit dem Gruselschloss gekommen. Natürlich. Er hatte immer seinen Spaß daran, Leute an der Nase herumzuführen. So kindisch mir sein Einfall auch vorkam, ich musste zugeben, dass es durchaus Vorteile hatte. So bekam man jede Woche neues Essen; die Bissspuren, die über Nacht unseren Besuchern zugefügt wurden, wurden als weiterer Effekt des Gruselschlosses abgetan, wohingegen es wohl auffällig wäre, wenn die Bewohner des Dorfes immerzu zwei rote Punkte am Hals hätten.

Ich musste an Daciana und Ionescu denken und lächelte. Ohne die beiden hätten wir die Urlaubsattraktion wohl sofort aufgeben müssen. Daciana war – wortwörtlich! – die gute Seele der Burg, und Ionescu sorgte immer für genug Schrecken.

Ich grinste und ließ meinen Blick über die Särge meiner Eltern und Geschwister schweifen.

Jaspers und Emmets Särge waren schon sehr zerfurcht und nahe daran, auseinanderzubrechen. Die beiden wetteten, wessen Sarg noch länger halten würde. Carlisles Sarg hingegen war zwar schlicht und aus dunklem Holz, doch in einwandfreiem Zustand. Nicht einmal die Nieten quietschten beim Öffnen. Meiner war sehr klassisch, aus schwarzem Holz mit einigen Schnitzereien und einer Auskleidung aus rotem Samt. Esmes Sarg war einfach, wie Carlisles, doch in einem angenehmen Beigeton gehalten. Rosalies und Alice' Särge waren wohl die auffälligsten; Rosalies Sarg war gold angestrichen und mit großen auffälligen, ebenfalls goldenen Schleifen verziert, Alice' Sarg war quietschpink mit Unmengen von kleinen Schleifchen, Rüschen, Spitze ...

Ich hörte, wie es in Emmets Sarg rumorte, und kurz darauf klappte dessen Deckel mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall auf. Emmet setzte sich schlagartig auf und sah sich ruckartig um.

"Abend, Eddie", grinste er. Wie konnte man so früh am Abend so guter Laune sein? Aber Emmet hatte immer gute Laune. Er streckte sich, doch als ein lautes Knarzen ertönte, hielt er inne. Es knarzte noch einmal, und die Wände des Sargs klappten langsam auseinander. Als ich Emmets dummes Gesicht erblickte, wie er verdattert zwischen den Trümmern seines Sarges hockte, fing ich an, schallend zu lachen.

"Scheiße", sagte Emmet dumpf. "Jetzt muss ich einmal in einem rosa Rüschenkleid durch das Schloss tanzen und Jaspers Sarg reparieren."

Ich lachte nur noch lauter. "Darum habt ihr gewettet?" brachte ich heraus.

"Ja." Emmet versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten und auch er begann, dröhnend zu lachen.

Der Sarg neben Emmet öffnete sich und Rosalie setzte sich auf. Sie gähnte und sah sich verschlafen um.

"Morgen, Darling", flüsterte sie und schlang die Arme um Emmet, um ihn zu küssen. Dieser grinste und vergrub seine Hände in Rosalies langem blondem Haar.

Ich verzog den Mund und wandte mich ab. Mir gefiel es nicht, dass die beiden ihre Beziehung so offen auslebten; ich selbst hatte zwar noch keine Partnerin, doch ich war mir sicher, dass sich Intimitäten nur auf nicht öffentliche Räume beschränken würden.

Fast hundert Jahre lebte ich nun allein, doch ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass mir etwas fehlte, im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter. Schon immer war sie in Sorge, dass ich unglücklich war, vor allem, da jeder in unserer Familie einen Partner hatte.

Ich schielte zu Emmet und Rosalie hinüber, doch die beiden waren immer noch miteinander beschäftigt.

Ich hörte, wie sich unter Geraschel Alice' Sarg öffnete und meine kleine Schwester heraushüpfte.

"Edward, Emmet, Rosalie!" trällerte sie und strich sich ihr Oberteil glatt. "Wisst ihr was heute für ein Tag ist?"

"Du wirst es uns sicher gleich verraten", brummte Emmet, der Rosalie immer noch eng an sich gedrückt hielt.

"Heute ist die neue Reisegruppe angekommen! Edward, du bist dran, du musst dir alle ansehen!"

Ich seufzte und gab ein undefinierbares Gemurmel von mir. Manchmal fragte ich mich ernsthaft, was es für eine Familie war, in der ich lebte. Emmet war immens begeistert von seinem Gruselschloss, und Alice schickte jedes Mal, wenn wir neue Gäste bekamen, jemanden vor, der sie quasi "begutachtete".

"Edward, hast du mich gehört?" Alice war so ein Nervenbündel.

"Jaja...", brummelte ich. "Reisegruppe ansehen."

"Ich freu mich ja schon so auf den Ball! Wisst ihr, ich hab da noch dieses eine dunkelblaue Kleid, das mir zu groß ist und bisher niemandem, dem ich es angezogen habe, stand ..."

Während Alice ihr Geplapper über Kleider und den Ball morgen abend fortführte, erwachten nach und nach die anderen und stiegen aus ihren Särgen.

"... Ich bin ja so gespannt, wen ich einkleiden darf!"

Esme lächelte Alice liebevoll an und blickte hinüber zu Emmet.

"Oh, Emmet!" Ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem kleinen Kreis geöffnet. "Was hast du mit deinem Sarg gemacht?"

"Sorry, Mum." Zerknirscht grinsend sah Emmet Esme an. "Ich hole mir heute einen Neuen."

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, mein Sohn! Ich werde es nicht verantworten können, wenn du auf dem Boden schlafen musst und dir einen steifen Nacken holst!"

Emmet seufzte und blickte zu Jasper, der angestrengt versuchte, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Ich seufzte und erhob mich aus meinem Sarg. "Ich werde dann mal unsere Gäste ... ansehen ...", murmelte ich.

"Ja, tu das!" rief Alice begeistert. "Du musst mir sagen, wer am besten riecht, und wessen Blut nach Alkohol riecht, und ..."

"Ja, Alice", unterbrach ich ihren Redeschwall und grinste sie an. Obwohl sie immer so aufgedreht und stürmisch war, war sie meine Lieblingsschwester; oder vielleicht war sie es gerade deswegen.

Ich öffnete die Tür unseres Kellergewölbes und schoss die düstere Wendeltreppe hinauf. Wenn es eines gab, das kein Nachteil des Vampirlebens war, dann war es die Geschwindigkeit. Wir waren zwar nicht so schnell wie Autos oder dergleichen, doch trotzdem übermenschlich schnell. Es war befreiend, nachts über die Felder und durch den Wald zu rennen.

Ich öffnete die Klappe in der Decke am Ende der Wendeltreppe und stemmte sie nach oben; für einen Menschen wäre dies unmöglich. Ich kletterte hinaus und schloss vorsichtig die steinerne Platte im Boden unserer Einganghalle. Morgen Abend würde hier auch der Ball stattfinden, dem Alice so entgegenfieberte. Ich warf einen Blick auf das Abbild von Vlad Tepes. Wie immer fühlte ich mich unter dem Blick des grausamen Herrschers unwohl, obwohl ich wusste, dass er auch eine gute Seite gehabt hatte.

Ich ging zu der kleinen Tür, die zu den Schlafgemächern unserer Gäste führte, doch als meine Hand am Türknauf lag, hielt ich inne und blickte zu den hohen Fenstern hinauf, die hoch über dem Boden angebracht waren. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht, und im nächsten Moment hing ich an der Wand neben einem der Fenster und öffnete es. Ich reckte meinen Kopf nach draußen in die kühle Nachtluft und atmete sie ein. Mit einer Bewegung war ich auf das Dach gesprungen und balancierte sicher über den Dachfirst.

Langsam ließ ich mich nach unten gleiten und blickte kopfüber durch das Fenster. Die zwei Särge waren so nah wie möglich aneinander geschoben worden; das Mädchen und der Junge, die darin lagen, hielten sich an den Händen.

Ich übte mit meinen Händen leichten Druck auf den Fensterrahmen aus; es war ein leichtes für unsereins, Fenster zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich das Fenster, und ich schlüpfte hinein.

Vorsichtig, um die beiden nicht aufzuwecken, trat ich an die Särge heran und betrachtete sie. Noch ein Paar, das sich gefunden hatte ... Selbst im Schlaf schienen die zwei zu harmonieren.

Der Geruch des Mädchen war eher durchschnittlich, doch irgendetwas lag darin, was ihm eine besondere Note verlieh. Das Blut des Jungen neben ihr roch zwar nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht überragend gut.

Ich sah noch einen Moment durch das Zimmer und kletterte dann wieder leise zum Fenster hinaus. Behutsam schloss ich es wieder und hangelte mich zum nächsten Fenster. Ich öffnete es auf die selbe Weise wie das vorherige und landete mit einem nahezu unhörbaren Schlag auf dem weichen Teppich.

Sofort bemerkte ich den exquisiten Geruch, der im Raum lag. Ich atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich etwas Vergleichbares gerochen. Es war eine Sinfonie für meine Sinne.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, um die Besitzerin dieses einmaligen Duftes zu sehen; es war mir sofort klar, das ein solcher Geruch nur einem Mädchen, dem zauberhaftesten Mädchen überhaupt, gehören musste. Einen Augenblick sah ich mich verwundert um, denn es befand sich nur ein Sarg im Zimmer, in dem zu meinem Verdruss niemand lag. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte auf dem Sofa die wundervollste Gestalt, die ich in meinen beinahe hundert Jahren je gesehen hatte. Langsam ging ich zu ihr und kniete mich neben sie.

Sie hatte ihr feines Gesicht zu mir gewandt. Ihr rosiger Mund mit den vollen Lippen war leicht geöffnet, ihre anmutige Nase wurde in den sanft geschwungenen Brauen vollendet, darunter rahmten dichte Wimpern ihre geschlossenen Augen ein. Ihr zartes Gesicht mit den Wangen, unter denen man ihr unbeschreiblich edles Blut erahnen konnte, wurde von langem, üppigem mahagonifarbenem Haar eingerahmt. Sie hatte sich nicht zugedeckt, sodass die vollendeten Formen ihres Körpers unter ihrer Kleidung zu erahnen waren.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig und lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten, wodurch sie mir ihren Hals offenbarte. Wie betäubt starrte ich auf die pulsierende Halsschlagader, die zum Beißen nur so einlud. Ich schluckte, mein Hals war ganz trocken. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt meine Zähne in ihrem köstlichem Fleisch versenken! Ich spürte, langsam meine Eckzähne ausfuhren. Schon hatte ich mich mit geöffneten Lippen über ihren Hals gebeugt, als sie sich abermals bewegte und ihre Knie anzog.

Ich fuhr zurück, meine Zähne waren wieder auf ihre normale Größe zurückgeschrumpft. Wie hatte ich mich nur zu so etwas hinreißen können! Ein solches Geschöpf verdiente eine derartige Behandlung nicht, im Gegenteil, sie musste beschützt werden.

Ich bemerkte, wie sie zitterte und ihre Knie noch weiter anzog. Sie fror.

Ich holte schnell die Decke aus dem Sarg und deckte sie vorsichtig damit zu. Nach einigen Minuten enspannte sie sich sichtlich und seufzte zufrieden. Ich wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um ihre Wange zu streicheln, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung. Es war mir nicht vergönnt, ich durfte es nicht. Sie war ein unschuldiger Mensch, ich ein Vampir, wieso sollte ich sie berühren? Ich suchte in meinem Innersten nach einer Antwort, fand jedoch keine.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und setzte mich im Schneidersitz vor ihr hin. Wieso lag sie überhaupt auf dem Sofa? Es sah nicht gerade bequem aus, und ich überlegte, ob ich sie vielleicht zurück in den Sarg tragen sollte, aber davon würde sie bestimmt aufwachen.

Ich legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihre wunderschönen Gesichtszüge. Ich schloss die Augen und sog ihren berauschenden Duft ein.

"Sarg."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Das hatte ich nicht gesagt. War sie wach? Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch ihre Atmung hatte sich ein wenig beschleunigt.

"Nein...", murmelte sie.

Ich lächelte unwillkürlich. Sie redete im Schlaf. Das machte sie nur noch anziehender und liebreizender. Ich lauschte auf das, was sie als nächstes sagen würde.

"Leiche ... Nein!"

Leiche? Dachte sie, im Sarg läge eine Leiche?

"Nein ...", wimmerte sie, und ich wünschte, ich könnte sie trösten.

Ich hörte, wie sie allmählicher wieder langsamer und regelmäßiger atmete. Jetzt legte sich sogar ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, wodurch sie, soweit es überhaupt möglich war, noch hübscher aussah.

"Phoenix ... Mom", murmelte sie; ihre Finger zuckten leicht.

"... an den Strand gehen ..."

Liebevoll betrachtete ich sie und lauschte ihrem Monolog. Nach ein paar Minuten verstummte sie und verfiel wieder in Tiefschlaf.

Ich blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihr, ihr konnte mich nicht von ihr losreißen. Erst, als der Morgen graute, nahm ich vorsichtig die Decke und legte sie wieder in den Sarg zurück. Ich sah sie noch einmal sanft an und verschwand wieder durch das Fenster.

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst ein klitzkleines Review (oder auch ein großes^^), ich würde mich freuen :)

lg Chemistry


End file.
